


Goodnight

by mrenae



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Comfort, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Johnny being kinda kinky, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrenae/pseuds/mrenae
Summary: What happens after Johnny says, “Goodnight...”
Relationships: Johnny Rose/Moira Rose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this. Felt like this may have happened in S3E1. ;)

Johnny locked eyes with Moira giving her his mischievous grin. Moira smirked at him, reading his expression instantaneously. “John...you’re going to be hungover tomorrow...are you sure...” Johnny cut her off by kissing her lips and sliding his hands down her back. Moira sighed and leaned into the moment, tasting the alcohol on and inside his mouth. “Let’s get you on the bed...” Johnny said flirtatiously, breaking their kiss. Moira giggled as he pushed her down on the bed, and ran his hands over her breasts, which elicited murmurs of delight from her lips. She was giving in to his touch, and she knew she was powerless at this point; she was just as turned on as he was.

Johnny kissed her again as he lowered her onto their bed, his tongue delving into her hot mouth. “Johnny...” Moira managed, trying to speak, even though his kissing was making it extremely challenging for her to do so. “Let’s get you out of this suit, first...we wouldn’t want to ruin it, would we?” Moira tried. Johnny finally broke their kisses and stood up. Moira got up as well to help get him out of his suit. Johnny pulled the jacket off of himself and carefully set it in the chair. Moira then began to undo the buttons of his shirt as Johnny kissed her neck. Moira moaned while she tried to remain focused on what she was doing. When she finally unbuttoned his whole shirt, she pulled it off of him. They smiled at each other and Johnny pulled her blouse over her head, admiring her messy hair, flushed cheeks, and the sight of her half naked. “Let’s get you to bed...” Johnny said, taking her by the hand and pushing her gently onto the mattress. 

Moira exhaled and pursed her lips as he positioned himself beside her. Moira grinned with anticipation as he smiled deviously at her. Johnny kissed her again and tugged gently on her tongue. He then moved to kiss and bite her neck. Moira moaned as he continued to tease her. Moira continued to moan softly as he traveled south. He kissed in between her breasts and pulled the covering aside to suck and bite her nipples, and taking the mounds into his mouth. Moira continued to moan as he kissed over her skin, stopping as he met her skirt. Moira motioned to take the skirt off, but he told her, “Leave this on...” Moira just consented and laid back again, feeling him sliding her tights down over her legs, and tossing them to the floor. 

He kissed over her thighs and entrance, feeling her wetness forming through her panties. Moira whimpered with need as he continued to tease her. “Please, John...get these off of me...” Johnny smirked and pulled her panties to the side, teasing her pussy with a finger. Moira moaned, her frustration clearly evident. He finally removed them, lifting her legs up and placing them on his shoulders. “Let me taste this pussy...” Johnny said. He lowered his head so that he could access her entrance, and sucked on her clit. He then began to thrust his tongue in and out of her, hearing her moaning and panting quickening with each movement. She buried her nails in his hair, holding his head still as he continued to furiously eat her cunt. Moira finally lost control, feeling her insides burning. “I’m going to come, Johnny! Oh fuck!” Moira cried out, flinging her head back as he licked her through her orgasm. When her climax subsided, she pulled Johnny down to taste herself and kiss him sloppily, yet tenderly. “You taste great...” Johnny told her between kisses. 

Moira unhooked her legs from his shoulders and removed the rest of her clothing. “Let’s get these off of you, darling....” she told him, seeing the hardness through his pants. Moira positioned himself between his legs as she took off his belt and removed his pants, pulling them down his legs, and tossing them to the floor. She traced her hands over his boxers, feeling him lose control as she teased him. She finally pulled them off of him, tossing them carelessly, revealing his growing erection. Moira grinned and stroked his member, feeling him hardening even more to her touch. She could tell he wanted more and he told her, “I want to be deep inside your mouth....” Moira smirked and lowered her head, taking him into her mouth. She stroked him slowly at first, and gradually increased her pace, fondling his balls at the same time. He groaned and moved her hair from her face, focusing on her movements. Moira could feel that he was extremely close and he said with gasps, “Keep going, Moira...I’m so close...” Moira continued to stroke him, taking nearly his whole member in and out of her mouth rapidly, still fondling him. He came and she swallowed all of his cum as he moaned out her name. As he relaxed against her mouth, she released his thickness, and leaned down to kiss him, his tongue sliding into her hot mouth. 

When Moira sat up beneath him, Johnny told her, “Now...I want to fuck you hard...are you ready?” Moira nodded at him with a grin and said, “Fuck me...” Johnny smiled back at her and positioned himself behind her, pushing Moira down so that she was facing the wall. She spread herself open slightly to help him ease into her. Once she adjusted to him, she moved against him, anxious to begin. He began thrusting at a steady pace, gradually moving faster, eventually pounding in and out of her. He used his opposite hand to play with a breast, and then reached around to rub her clit. “Fuck, Moira...your pussy feels so good...” Johnny breathed out. Moira dug her nails into the mattress below her and said shakily, “So does your cock...please don’t stop...” Feeling their orgasms building, they came together, both moaning out and breathing heavily. When they relaxed against each other, he pulled out of her and collapsed against the mattress, holding an arm open for Moira to fall into. 

She relaxed against his chest and kissed him sweetly. “God, that was so hot...” Johnny said breathlessly. “It was...” Moira said with a grin. “I love you, Moira...thanks for letting me do this...you’re so sexy and beautiful...I don’t deserve it...” Johnny said sweetly. “Oh, John...thank you...I love you beyond words, John...and I’m so lucky to call you my husband. You’re my love and my best friend and I wouldn’t trade that for the world...” Moira teared up a little and Johnny embraced her, pulling her into a slow, passionate kiss. They stayed like that for a while, Moira resting her head against his chest, and Johnny running fingers through her hair and caressing her back lovingly. 

“This family wouldn’t be a family without you, Johnny...you’re an amazing father and David, Alexis, and I are so thankful for you...please never forget that...” Moira told him with complete sincerity. “Thank you, Moira...I’m so thankful that you’re in my life...” They kissed again, and fell asleep, still wrapped up in each other. Moira knew that Johnny was going through a rough patch, but no obstacle could ever put their unbreakable love for one another at stake; they knew they could tackle anything together.


End file.
